The Siren's Song
by Fanfic writer kjfungirl
Summary: The spirit world vault has been broken into...AGAIN and a desperate Koenma calls back into action the retired spirit detectives to help recover the powerful artifact. And at the center of this chaos sits one girl; Kotone Tamiko, a mute amnesiac that hold the power to use the artifact's powers. Full summary inside. Rated T for language and violence.


**Hey guys! I promised a YYH story and here it is! 'm not sure if I'll do any pairings outside of YusukeXKeiko and KuwabaraXYukina, and even then only slightly. Have mercy on me, this is my first YYH fic (well, actually that's not true, but I deleted the first one since I wrote it 4 years ago and it SUCKED. Also, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I hope you all will have the patience to follow me through this adventure. The prologue is pretty short, but the rest of the chapters will be a bit longer, depending on content.**

**Full Summary: A stolen book. A lost people. An ancient power. The spirit world vault has been broken into..._AGAIN_ and a desperate Koenma calls back into action the retired spirit detectives to help recover the powerful artifact. And at the center of this chaos sits one girl; Kotone Tamiko, a mute amnesiac that hold the power to use the artifact's powers. Although she seems to be suspect number one, the detectives soon learn that the girl needs their help just as much they need her if Kotone is to learn of her past and the artifact is to be recovered. Relying on all of their skills and experience, this harrowing adventure will bring the detectives face to face with a new force, the likes of which they have not faced before, and the fate of all three worlds ride on their success...or failure.**

**I own nothing of YYH and the only thing I own is the story idea an my OCs who you will meet next chapter.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Red lights flashed and an alarm blared overhead as ogres, and spirits ran about like mad trying to put out a fire. An infant shot up out of his bed, looking around wildly as the sudden alarm abruptly woke him from a good dream. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the young prince disliked having his beauty sleep disrupted. If he found out it was the work of another careless ogre he would have its head on a platter...

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE!?" Koenma exclaimed angrily. A blue haired woman with bubble gum pink eyes garbed in a bright pink kimono flew up to the Spirit World prince, holding a bucket full of water in her hands.

"It's the vault, sir. It seems someone has broken into it," Botan said gravely. Koenma paled, considerably, wondering what was taken this time around.

"For Pete's sake, what's the point of having the vault if it keeps getting broken into?! _What was stolen_?" Koenma asked. Botan inched away nervously from her boss' positively murderous aura.

"W-we're not exactly sure, sir. You see, the fire quickly got out of control and is spreading too far and so fast that we've been focusing our efforts on not letting the whole place burn down. Not to mention, the flames are too intense for us to send anybody in so we can figure out what was stolen," the grim reaper explained solemnly, passing off her full bucket to a passing ogre.

"WELL HURRY UP AND PUT OUT THAT BLASTED FIRE THEN!" Koenma ordered. The blue haired reaper quickly flew off on her oar to follow her boss' command. Meanwhile, Koenma contemplated what could've been stolen, and by whom.

'_Well, whoever they are, they aren't too stupid that's for sure. Instead of risking getting caught by sneaking in, they set the whole place ablaze and steal the artifact, knowing we'd need all our manpower here to put it out, giving them a few hours to escape before we even figure out what was stolen!'_

One thing, Koenma knew, the thief didn't count on was a certain fox demon that was still helping Koenma in both the human and spirit worlds being in Spirit World that night, reporting on the recent increase of demon activity in the human world. Noting that he hadn't seen the red head running around like a chicken missing its head like the rest of his underlings, he could only assume that he was after the thief.

'_No one better to catch a thief, than a thief,'_ Koenma thought happily. He was confident Kurama could recover the stolen artifact, and the fire should be under control soon enough. So Koenma could rest easy..._if they'd only turn off the damned alarm._

Several hours later, at around dawn, the last of the fire was finally extinguished, and Koenma was halfway to soiling his pants when an ogre finally reported to him what had been stolen.

'_Anything _but_ that one...'_ Koenma thought worriedly. On the plus side though, Kurama hadn't reported back either, meaning that he was either still giving chase, or reporting back with the stolen item now. _'Please be the latter,'_ Koenma thought desperately.

As if cued by his silent prayers, the fox demon in question entered Koenma's office, looking worse for wear and he was glaring at the ground, obviously annoyed, and if the fingers on his temples meant anything, he was nursing a headache as well. The thing Koenma noticed however, was that the fox demon was _empty handed._ The three words that followed made Koenma piss his pants for real.

"He got away," was all the fox demon said. Koenma sank into his seat, feeling the beginnings of a headache of his own forming.

"Father is going to kill me," the prince moaned.


End file.
